Who's Save?
by Sandiya
Summary: A story about a lil rescue ^.^ Starring Taichi Kamiya! Well, kind of. Lolz, n-e-way, ya know Taiora always sneaks in....please read/review! ^.^


Romance is the best, I know that because I've read and written a lot of it ^.^ I just wanted to free myself from it, in a way. Nope, I don't expect many to read it, much less review, but millions of thanks to all who do!  
  
It's my first effort out of romance in anime...starring Taichi Kamiya!  
  
True: Anything Digimon belongs to TOEI and FoxKids...seriously alternative reality! ^^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A Save  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. Ten o'clock.  
  
The long, eerie, darkened street was practically empty, save for a few cars tucked away in the driveways of cheerful houses seen from afar. The streetlights were blinking on and off, until at least half were dimmed to blackness. That night, it looked as if everyone was either away on a trip or fast asleep under comfy blankets. It seemed like the kind of time where nothing strange could happen...  
  
This was the night and street fifteen-year old Taichi Kamiya was now in.  
  
"Gosh, it's getting cold..." he said, shivering underneath his jacket as an icy breeze shot past him. The only reason he was out was because his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi (AN: Okay, one tiny little reference to my fav couple ^.^;; It's really small!) had asked him to check on her grandmother, who lived alone in this isolated neighborhood.   
  
The tall house...or rather the mansion...was ancient, probably one of the oldest in Odaiba. The many windows were mostly covered with dark curtains. Not one showed even a glimmer of light, yet Taichi knew that the lady residing there was probably awake. She was nicknamed Night Owl Takenouchi, since she was almost always seen squinting out into the night sky.   
  
Grandmother Takenouchi was an irate, stubborn woman who never admitted that her eyesight was weakening by the month or that she needed help from anybody. Her height showed her to barely reach Tai's chin, but she was a rebellious spirit who energetically chased just about everything off her property as soon as it stepped a single toe on it.   
  
The only one she opened up to was Sora, so Taichi was confident that he'd be accepted into Grandma Takenouchi's goodwill. After all, he'd be her grandson-in-law someday. (AN: Okay, another one... ~.~)  
  
His light footsteps were the only sound that could be heard, and finally he made it to her doorstep. Surprisingly she hadn't caught him walking up her sidewalk. The brown-haired, anxious boy casually checked his watch, and noted the time to be about 10: 15. If he made it back by about 11, he could still tune in to the soccer match on television...  
  
Tai lifted his hand, curled it neatly into a fist, and proceeded to knock on the door...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The fire alarm immediately cried out, it's monotone sound waves reaching Tai's ears before he moved any further. A shocked look past through his face...   
  
He shrugged it off almost instantly...the withered old lady knew how to take care of herself...all grownups did. That was the impression he had gotten from most seniors he had seen.  
  
So he waited...and waited...and waited some more.  
  
He ran back to the beginning of her lawn, and he saw smoke started appearing through the one window to the left...and suddenly Sora's words echoed in his mind...  
  
"Grandmother's so helpless in so many ways...I wish she'd see she needed someone."  
  
Tai made up his mind. He ran to the left side of the estate, walked up the painted staircase and tried to climb in through the window, but the smoke was too thick for him to even manage breathing through. Trying time and again, and yelling her name through the mist of smog, he was beyond furious at his helplessness.   
  
The alarms on the fire engines were screaming now, and Tai was extremely thankful that help was coming so quickly. She might be dead by now from the fumes of the fire... He rushed back to the front so he could wave them over.   
  
What he found astonished his senses. It was utterly impossible. It couldn't be...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Grandmother Takenouchi lay fast asleep on the green grass, but the temperature dropped so low it was hard to stay that way. Her eyes slowly opened, and a curious, helpless look appeared, with no attempt to hide it on her part.  
  
She murmured softly, "Where am I? What am I doin' outside?"  
  
"You're going to be okay. I'm Taichi Kamiya, Mrs. Takenouchi," whispered Tai, thanking God that she came through the inferno happening inside her house. Sora would've been crushed, and so would her family...he couldn't have imagined it.  
  
Her wise, old eyes turned to gaze at him. "I guess you saved me...why, I don't want to know. How, I suppose that's out of the question. Just...thanks. Taichi Kamiya...where've I heard that name before...?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "No, I didn't actually--" His sentence was cut off when the fire trucks arrived, all set to wipe out the fire.  
  
"Is there anyone left in the house?!?!?!?" yelled a young, passing fireman wearing yellow protective gear, advancing toward the mansion.  
  
"Nope...it was just me. This young man helped me." acknowledged Grandmother Takenouchi.  
  
Another tall, lean fireman patted Tai on the back. "You're a real hero today, son. Mrs. Takenouchi could've died in that fire by the time we got here, and we thank you for helping us out."   
  
Tai started to protest again, but then Sora jumped at him out of nowhere and enveloped him in a warm hug. "Arigatou Tai...that was so brave of you! It was a miracle you were there..."  
  
Taichi Kamiya smiled wistfully and embraced back. He knew then and there that he wouldn't say a thing. Let them think what they wanted...all that really mattered was that the life was saved.  
  
Grandmother Takenouchi showed a slight grin. "If my house doesn't burn down, Mr. Taichi Kamiya, you're welcome there anytime."  
  
Channel 2 arrived on the scene...  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A shadow hid behind a tree, unnoticed.   
  
Kido Jyou folded his arms and grinned widely at the crowd forming. At least Night Owl Takenouchi was safe and sound. Unknown to many, especially Sora and Tai, Jyou was also accepted under her care, and sometimes he was given a key to take care of her plants if she ever chanced to nap at night. He had just slipped in through the back door when the alarm went off and immediately carried out the light, elderly woman out in his arms. She was the heaviest sleeper he knew; not even the bleeping sound of the alarm had the volume to wake her from the land of dreams.  
  
Knowing that she'd be okay, he had left her in the care of Taichi Kamiya.  
  
It didn't matter that Tai had received the credit for everything.  
When you want to do something to help others... attention doesn't matter.  
  
He smiled slightly at the shining beam on Sora's face...that was thanks enough.  
  
"In the end," he murmured. "It's the save that counts."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
  
Hm. Aw wellz. =D I tried, & I thought it was okay. ^^ Arigatou for readin'!  
  
~Sandiya~ -A girl with no sense whatsoever ^^   
  
P.S. For anyone reading "The Secret" I'm almost done with part 3! ^.~   
  
P.P.S. Old reliable Jyou rules! ^.^ Lolz...I'mma make a romance fic about him soon. What's the best pairing there? o.O Answer me, Jyou fans! Plz!  



End file.
